Purple Rose Pirates
The , named initially in One Fate and Third Age as the Purple Ragtime Pirates, is a notorious pirate crew that originated from , but was formally established in the and are still known to this day as a crew from there. They are the main characters in all of the fan fictions set in the World of Gourd Roger and it is led by the protagonist Jonathan Arleigh while Johanne O. Marley served as his co-captain until the timeskip. The "Purple Roses" are named after Jonathan's seemingly non-perishable flower, which he received as a gift from his idol Satoshi Tenno, and have been referred as such by Johanne as well as Marine Captain Edd Hopkens and his junior Frank Paisley.''KNB'' Episode 13 - The first of the crew bounties have been given. The crew sailed on three ships. The first was the Packet Boat which was the former ship of the Redrum Raiders. It served as their main ship until South Blue where it was converted into a fully steam-powered emergency escape boat. Before this, Kwaito III offered his personal ship The Unlucky in exchange for his freedom when he was abducted by the crew. The crew accepted and it will serve them as their main ship until their return to Fenghuang Island in which the ship has been stolen by the Carrack Vikings and was destroyed in a storm. Kwaito would later create his masterpiece, the "Pirate Battleship" Steamboat Willie. By 1949, it has been fully converted into an airship for both naval and aerial warfare. They currently reside in Bohemia Island after the events of the Soviet Empire Arc. Their actions have led the to give them a bounty of at least 4,000,000,000. Jolly Roger The crew had various jolly rogers and symbols used throughout the run of the fan fiction. In One Fate manga and the early Third Age anime, there are at least three symbols and flags used by the crew. One was a sun-shaped emblem with a crescent inside that has a color of the flag's backdrop. It had a color scheme of black (Hex code #202020) and white (Hex code #ffffff), with another one using indigo (Hex code #4b0082) as an alternate background color. This was used on the ship's sails when they were still using sailing ships as well as other identifying equipment. The last symbol was personally used by the two captains, called the "Seal of the Purple Rose" for their documents and their attires. All three designs never had any skulls or crossbones unlike traditional pirate crews. In 1948, the jolly roger was changed into its present one. As designed by Johanne, it has an indigo background color and a light blue flower emblem with a white outline. It also has a white ribbon with a faint indigo border that states the name of the crew. The symbol was also changed to match the jolly roger. This time, the light blue flower has been colored purple as the background has been removed. The banner/ribbon however remains intact. File:Purple Ragtime Pirates Symbol.png|The crew's symbol as the "Purple Ragtime Pirates" File:Purple Ragtime Pirates Jolly Roger.png|The crew's as the "Purple Ragtime Pirates". Members Johanne is responsible for "peopling" so she generally decides who joins the crew. Jonathan regulates his co-captain's spontaneous decisions such as when Johanne asked a "talking cow" which is a product of the latter's hallucinations due to a certain Grand Line disease or simply anybody else during their adventures in Fishman Island after admiring their unusual abilities. It is instead the upcoming members themselves that ask their permission first and it is up to Jonathan AND Johanne to accept such invitation. The crew is still heavily diverse in its own right. While the normal humans that comprise a "supermajority of their force", they also have a fishman, a monkey mink and an intelligent horse who are members of the crew. This is also not to mention that none of the crew members share the same race, heritage, hair color or physical characteristics. Their tallest member is the shipwright Kwaito III who towers at 512 cm (16'9") while Apache B. Ape is the shortest at 150 cm (4'11"). The crew is also relatively youthful with all but 3 exceeding the age of 35. The youngest member of the crew is the horse Rossini at only 5 years old, while the youngest human is Ramie Yoshino who recently turned 18 during their reintroduction after a 6-month minor timeskip. The oldest member is Ape at 91 years old. Of the 14 members, nine are male and five are female. Their birthdays also cover all the 12 months of the year, beginning with Momontaro on January 20 and ends with Yelena on December 5. Finally, all members except for Rossini (being a horse) have binomial names. Their closest counterparts in canon with these naming patterns are the . What would be more interesting is their personalities. Most of the crew members find enmities and friendships with one another. This is very true with clashes between Jonathan, being an introvert who prefers silence and solitude, and Johanne who prefers engagement and togetherness. Their approaches to anything seem to conflict with each other's ideals. However, they still managed to become close and comfortable enough with each other that they even sleep on the same bed. Other enmity pairs include Moufassa and Hansuke, Yelena and Ramie, or Ape and Momontaro. The crew also has a diverse specializations in combat. There are six devil fruit users in the crew. They have five human consumers with two each for Logia and Paramecia-types and one Zoan user. The last is Kwaito's Livingstone Sabre which was a sword that consumed the powers of the fruit. Others are either martial artists, swordsmen or ranged weapon wielders which will be discussed below. Gallery of Present Members In this gallery, the names of people who follow the Japanese order of writing names use are in italics. Crew Strength The Purple Roses have a wide variation of abilities that they classify into three: Strength, Stealth and Spells. For example, Devil Fruit abilities enhance their "Spells" aspect; base swordsmanship counts as "Strength"; and usage of range weaponry or knives would count as "Stealth". As a result, they have called their main strength a (OET Stealth core) that focuses on agility, speed and "the element of surprise". It also revolves around fast execution of attacks. This makes them powerful against slower, less mobile opponents which are the typical villains throughout the series. This makes them somehow firm observers of the Second Law of Physics as commented by Apollo Ichijo. To begin with, Jonathan and Johanne were initially chosen as the two captains of the crew. This is out of their Logia-type that enhanced their free-fighting styles, although Jonathan is more inclined to a wrestling-like discipline. His devil fruit allows him to manipulate and become light, while Johanne's fruit does the same but with bromine. Both also are knowledgeable Haki users in all three forms. However, what made Jonathan apart from Johanne is his more versatile fighting abilities which include a sword-fighting style which he did not use in years. He also has an intelligent horse as his steed that is capable of reading and writing and in some occasions uses the glasses of his "master", although everyone treats the horse as a regular member of the crew. Despite being inferior to her partner later in the story, Johanne remains competitive with her calming but hypnotic singing ability called Lullaby. Other than the two captains, there are three other members that are considered the Se Strength Set (lit. Three Strength Set, "se" being "three" in Persian). These three members have a strong "Strength" trait which means they specialize on melee attacks and have superhuman strength and endurance. They are Hansuke Nodachi, Kwaito III and Momontaro Kurohata. Each member of the trio have their respective specialty. Hansuke is a swordsman who wields a Supreme Grade sword powered by Ichi Kenpo and when combined becomes an entirely new sword fighting style called Elemental Nitoryu. Kwaito has both technological warfare and a hereditary martial art as his abilities. Finally, Momontaro is a master of and more recently, even if it was against his own will. The other members also have their own in that stand out from one another. Yelena Chapayeva is one of the world's most formidable snipers despite lacking strength to deal with her knives to complete her multi-role capabilities. Moufassa Özcan's steering capabilities stems from his former profession of being an aircraft pilot, which has been revitalized after he became in charge of the Uno Torino Fighter. The crew also has its own "Weakling Trio" because they lack any physical capabilities, they also compete with their regular members in terms of ingenuity and other mental abilities. Apollo Ichijo is not physically strong and made worse by him being a individual, but his mental abilities are unmatched even by Kwaito's standards. His ideas inspire the latter to build powerful equipment, not to mention his card dispenser that throws chemically-diffused blades. Ramie Yoshino does not only have a devil fruit that allows her to paralyze enemies with acupuncture, she is also the crew's main user of Johanne's Lullaby as time passes. Lastly, Charlotte Tahini mastered programming languages even after only six months. This allowing her to attack and defend the crew in the digital world which stores vital information. Members' Roles and Abilities Profile Names of members using the "traditional" Japanese order are in italics. 'Profile of Active Members' References Category:Pirate Crew Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates